Ultra Q
is the first installment of the Ultra Series. Produced by Tsuburaya Productions and TBS, it was broadcast from January 2 to July 3, 1966 (the final episode was preempted until December 14, 1967), every Sunday at 19:30 on TBS, with a total of 28 episodes. Ultra Q can be described as a half-hour series. Executive Producer, Eiji Tsuburaya, intended this series to be more like the American television series and , featuring all kinds of strange and unusual stories. After a survey, the TBS network convinced Tsuburaya Productions to add more giant monsters, as children were intensely interested in them, since Godzilla and Gamera were all the rage at the time (the first "Kaiju Boom" took off after Ultra Q became a enormous hit).Ragone, August (2007, 2014) Eiji Tsuburaya: Master of Monsters, Chronicle Books, ISBN 978-0-8118-6078-9 Much like the , the series features continuing characters who investigate strange supernatural phenomena, including giant monsters, aliens, ghosts, and various other threats. The original planned title of this project was UNBALANCE, and was subsequently rechristened Ultra Q (the English word, "Ultra" had become popular because of the Gold Medal winning Japanese gymnast during the in Tokyo, who used a technique called "Ultra C", which caused the word to becoming a catch phrase.) The series began production in 1964, with the premiere set for January 1966. At the time, this was the most expensive television series ever produced in Japan. The "Q" stands for "Question" and also tied with another hit TBS series, , an animated series based on the manga by .Ragone, August (2007, 2014) Eiji Tsuburaya: Master of Monsters, Chronicle Books, ISBN 978-0-8118-6078-9 Plot The story is about three people, Jun Manjome, Yuriko Edogawa and Ippei Togawa, who at every episode have to encounter different incidents including monsters, aliens etc. Characters Main *Jun Manjome *Ippei Togawa *Yuriko Edogawa *Professor Ichinotani *Seki *Honda *Soma *Sugimoto Monsters & Aliens *Gomess (1) *Litra (1) *Goro (2) *Namegon (3) *Juran (4) *Peguila (5, 14) *Gameron (6) *Kai Dragon (6) *Otohime (6) *Gorgos (7) *Mongular (8) *Tarantula (9) *M1 (10) *Balloonga (11) *Largeus (12) *Garamon (13, 16) *Kanegon (15) *Cicada Human (16) *1/8 Humans (17) *Pagos (18) *Kemur Man (19) *Ragon (20) *Bostang (21) *Alien Ruperts (21) *Alien Keel (Mentioned only; 21) *Giant (22) *Butterfly Morpho (22) *Sudar (23) *Goga (24) *Lily (25) *Peter (26) *Todora (27) *Trans-Dimension Train (28) Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * (1), (18): * (2), (6), (8), (27): * (5, 14): * (7), (10), (15), (26): * (13, 16): * (19), (20): Songs ;Insert theme * **Lyrics: Kyoichi Azuma **Composition: Kunio Miyauchi **Artist: Misuzu Jidou Gasshodan * **Lyrics: Kyoichi Azuma **Composition: Kunio Miyauchi **Artist: Misuzu Jidou Gasshodan English dub In 1967, Ultra Q was licensed from Tsuburaya and TBS by , producers of The Twilight Zone. It was a package deal that not only included Ultra Q, but also Ultraman. For the task of dubbing, CBS hired Film House in Toronto, Canada, what is now Toronto. Tsuburaya provided translated scripts, plus English language opening and closing credits, and a custom, swirling title-card. The series itself was dubbed in its 28 episode entirety. At some point, CBS Films backed out of licensing the series, and it was picked up, along with Ultraman, by , producers of The Outer Limits. Subsequently, United Artists Television hired Titra Studios to dub Ultraman. Ultraman was syndicated, however, Ultra Q was not, due to being in at a time when most television was switching to color. After Ultraman finished its run in syndication, audio and film masters, and other materials, of both series were stored in the MGM vaults (stumbled upon by the author of Eiji Tsuburaya: Master of Monsters, August Ragone, while researching materials concerning Ultra Q).Ragone, August (2007, 2014) Eiji Tsuburaya: Master of Monsters, Chronicle Books, ISBN 978-0-8118-6078-9 Before Ragone uncovered this information, it was commonly believed, even by Tsuburaya Productions, that only one episode, Episode 3 ("Gift From Outer Space"), was dubbed into English as a pilot.Ragone, August (2007, 2014) Eiji Tsuburaya: Master of Monsters, Chronicle Books, ISBN 978-0-8118-6078-9 Over the last decade, other episodes have been discovered in the hands of private US collectors on the 16mm film format. Legacy In the years following the show's original run, a live action film called Ultra Q The Movie: Legend of the Stars was released in 1990. As well, a radio program featuring the voices of the three original stars of the show (playing their classic characters) called The Ultra Q Club aired on Japanese radio from 2003-2004. Also in 2004, a new series called Ultra Q: Dark Fantasy was produced while another series called Neo Ultra Q began airing in early 2013. The original concept of the show (when it was going to be called UNBALANCE) was ultimately used for a 13-episode horror anthology series entitled that was produced by Tsuburaya Productions in 1973.Ragone, August (2007, 2014) Eiji Tsuburaya: Master of Monsters, Chronicle Books, ISBN 978-0-8118-6078-9 Various Ultra Q monsters were reused or redressed for various monsters in Ultraman. The Kemur Man and Ragon (now giant sized) returned, while the Garamon suit was cannibalized into Pigmon. Other suits were altered to play other monsters such as, Peguila being altered into Chandrah, Kemur Man being altered into Alien Zetton, Pagos being altered into Neronga (and later Magular and Gabora), while the head of the Cicada Human was altered into the Alien Baltan, and Peter was transformed into Gesura. Home media Shout! Factory released the complete series of Ultra Q on DVD on August 13, 2013.http://www.tvshowsondvd.com/news/Urutora-Q-The-Complete-Series/18445 References Bibliography * Ragone, August (2007, 2014) [http://www.chroniclebooks.com/titles/eiji-tsuburaya-master-of-monsters-paperback.html/ Eiji Tsuburaya: Master of Monsters] San Francisco, CA: Chronicle Books. ISBN 978-0-8118-6078-9 *The Q-Files, Complete Ultra Q Episode Guide by Jim Cirronella & Kevin Grays, Originally published in KAIJU-FAN Issue # 4 November 1996 http://www.historyvortex.org/QFiles.html. *''Great Encyclopedia of Ultra Monsters'' (orig.: ウルトラ怪獣大全集), Domdom (1995), ISBN 978-4-09-101411-5 *''So Crazy Japanese Toys!, by Jimbo Matison, Chronicle Books (2003), ISBN 978-0-8118-3529-9 *''The Ultra Bizarre World of Ultra Q (Parts 1-3) by Mike Bianco. Originally published in issues #62-64. May 2003-December 2003. External links *'' '' at Wikipedia *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0058851/ Ultra Q] at Category:Showa